infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Skills and Stats system. Layout pending. Siris Isa Skill Details - Siris Health: *Health Regen - Restores a portion of health after successfully finishing a battle. *Battle Challenges - Allows small amounts of battle chips to be earned by fulfilling certain requirements during a battle, such as "No Magic" or "Do 15 Vertical Attacks". *Gem Store - More gems available for sale. *Blacksmith Discount - Blacksmith upgrades items for lower Gold prices. *Second Chance - Once your health hits 0, you are automatically revived with a portion of health left. Does not work if used in the previous battle. *Super Gem Store - Overall more gems available for sale. More expensive gems available for sale as well. Attack: *Combos: Allows basic Light, Heavy and Dual weapon combos to be performed. Exclusive to Siris. *Weapon Custom Combos: Allows a weapon's unique combo to be performed for extra damage. Exclusive to Siris. *Mega Hit: After using the Super move, Mega Hit becomes available as an empty gauge. Mega Hit can be filled and unlocked for use after dealing enough damage with the Stab/Slash prompts. *Discount Card: Merchant sells her wares with a greater price reduction percentage. *Item Upgrade Slot: Unlocks 1 free slot for item upgrades when visiting the Blacksmith. *Chip Booster: Doubles the amount of battle chips earned by fulfilling certain requirements during a battle. Requires "Battle Challenges" Health skill to be unlocked for this to be of any use. Shield: *Super Attack: Unlocks the Super move, which can be charged by dealing and taking damage. Exclusive to Siris. *Super Attack Speed: Increases charge rate of Super move. *Merchant Speed: Merchant visits the Hideout more frequently. *Mega Shield: Decreases the rate at which shield points are lost by blocking enemy attacks. *Gold Finger: Find more Gold bags in the world. *Potion Master: Multiplies the magnitude of all potions acquired after this skill is unlocked by x10. Increases maximum potion carrying capacity to 35. Magic: *Ingredient Plus: Collect 2 ingredients instead of 1 when finding potion ingredients in the world. According to in-game description, exclusive to Siris. *Fast Magic: Increases Magic move charge rate. Exclusive to Siris. *Ingredient Max: Doubles maximum potion ingredient carrying capacity to 20. *Faster Magic: Further increases Magic move charge rate. Exclusive to Siris. *Gold Megaboost: Success in battles give more Gold, when they drop Gold (does not increase the value of non-Gold items. *High Archmage: Multiplies the level of all Magic spells by x10. Exclusive to Siris. Skill Details - Isa Health: *Gem Removal: Allows attached gems to be removed from items at a price. *Potion Boost: After using a potion, the effects persist for 2 extra battles, allowing them to last 3 battles instead of 1. *Potion Mixing Slot: Unlocks 1 free slot for cooking potions at the Potionmaster's laboratory. *Rare Merchant: Merchant is more likely to sell rare items. *Blacksmith Speed: Blacksmith takes less time to upgrade items. *Free Gem Removal: Allows attached gems to be removed from items, free of charge. Attack: *Combos: Allows basic Light, Heavy and Dual weapon combos to be performed. Exclusive to Isa. *Weapon Custom Combos: Allows a weapon's unique combo to be performed for extra damage. Exclusive to Isa. *XP Megaboost: Success in battles give more Experience. *Attack Window: Adds +1 extra hit to Block/Dodge breaks, or +1 second to Parry breaks. *Gem Fusion Slot: Unlocks 1 free slot for fusing gems at the Gemcutter's laboratory. *Gem Master: Fusing gems produces more valuable results. Shield: *Super Attack: Unlocks the Super move, which can be charged by dealing and taking damage. Exclusive to Isa. *Cauldron Speed: Potionmaster takes less time to cook potions. *Merchant Cargo: Merchant has more wares for sale. *Gem Fusion Speed: Gemcutter takes less time to fuse gems. *Green Thumb: Ingredients can be found more often in the world. Allows you to use more ingredients to cook potions at the Potionmaster's laboratory. *Master Looter: Collecting just one item in a particular area collects ALL items in that area. Magic: *Lock Pick I: Allows opening of certain chests (stone slabs that Siris pushes and lanterns that Isa shoots at). *Fast Magic: Increases Magic move charge rate. Exclusive to Isa. *Lock Pick II: Small keys are no longer required to open green chests. Exclusive to Isa. *Faster Magic: Further increases Magic move charge rate. Exclusive to Isa. *Lock Pick III: Medium keys are no longer required to open yellow chests. Exclusive to Isa. *High Sorceress: Multiplies the level of all Magic spells by x10. Exclusive to Isa. Trivia *Second Chance may sometimes fail to work during the next battle when it has already been used in a previous battle. Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Gameplay Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Siris Category:Isa